Can I really trust him?
by Alexander Zex Shepps
Summary: Sasuke just got free of Oochimarus cluches and for some reason he's evil...he goes to the village where he grow up to kill everyone hows ever hurt him when "they" meet up again in battle. At first he dont know who it is because he's wearing a mask
1. We meet again

Disclamer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO CUZ IF I DID SASUNARU WOULD BE BIG!!!

WARNING: YAOI TO COME!!!

********************************************************************************

He stands on the top of a hill outside the Village looking down at it. the mask he wore covered his face and he know the time was coming. He had to get ready for the battle to came. In his hand he held a scrole for Tsunade. He had yet to open it

Sasuke was leaping through the wooded area, stopping a few tree brances away to stare down at the village he had been raised in. He narrowed his eyes in disgust and gripped the sword attached to his belt. His hair situated in its normal spiked fashion and his eyes almost black with anger at all the people who hurt him in the past. He jumped down and ran through the village, slaughtering a few people who got in his path.

He sees the mayhem and vanishes in a cloud of smoke to reapear before Sasuke- "What are you doing?" He asks in a deep voice.

He stopped abruptly when he saw the masked figure stop before him and his eyes narrowed. "Unless you wish to die with the rest...i suggest you move." He warned, taking his normal attacking stance and readying himself for another kill.

He laughs and does a few hand sighs that take them to one of the feilds- "If you wish to fight me well we'll do it here." His voice was deep still and his eyes red behind the mask-

His facial features remained the same as he retook his stance and looked around the area, familiarizing it for future refrences during the battle. "If that is why you wish, so be it." He said and lunged forward and kicked off the ground.

Naruto shook his head and vanished...making clones come and suround Sasuke. All the clones started to attack-

After a few attacks, the sasuke in the middle of the clones burst into a log, for it was a clone as well. A chuckle was heard behind Naruto and the real sasuke moved infront of him and slashed the mask.

The mask was slised in two and fell to the ground. revieling Narutos face. his eyes red as well as the whisker scars, he had two fangs that you could see over his lower lip.

Sasuke stumbled back a little at seeing the familiar face, his eyes relaxing from their narrowed look as he was caught off gaurd and stared at the person he knew all to well, the person standing right infront of him, the person that had seemed to hurt him the most. Naruto. "You." He said.

"Yes its me, who else did you exspect? Kakashi?" he said in a cold voice. His eyes hard but in his mind he was remembering the past. his hearts started to beet a little faster.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed again and he took a step back. "I do not have to waste my energy on a doby like you." He said in a harsh, cold tone, then kicked off the ground and vanished in thin air, landing back in the village.

Next thing he knew Naruto was standing in front of him again. "I am alot stronger then I once was...I can out fight you any day!" the scrole he had fell to the ground and roled to Sasuke. He turned to look at Sasuke. his eyes back to there normal Blue. "I will not let you harm anymore people, Sasuke," he said with the same deep voice

Sasuke could feel his heart thudding against his chest and fought to control his actions, for even though the person standing right infront of him, had hurt him the most, he could not bring himself to bring harm unto the other. He took a step back and narrowed his eyes and turned his head away.

He looked at the man before him. he knew he had hurt him but he also knew that it was the only way to get any ecnolagement out of him. a month after he left Naruto found out how much he truly cared for him. but if Sasuke wanted to kill him...if it made him happy and he got to see that smile one more time he'd stand there and let him kill him. he didnt know why he'd do this all he knew was he wanted to see the old Sasuke again.

Sasuke jerked his head away to pull his gaze from the other, then jumped again and vanished into the trees. He stayed well hidden in the shadows as he stared down at NAruto, frowning a little. something told him that he just had to kill Naruto, but another part, hidden and locked away was telling...no...pleading him not to hurt him.

*************************************************************************************

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Tsunada's office

He closes his eyes knowing sasuke was near and watching him. "Sasuke if you want to kill me then do it!" he yelled out his voice almost like it was when he was yonger. tears came to his eyes but he wouldnt let them fall.

Sasuke mentally cringed at the words, but his body was the one to grip the sword. A form of fear had run through him, but his face didnt show it and he turned and vanished from the village.

Naruto knew he was gone and wish he hadn't left. he walked to the scrole and read it. Tsunade wanted to see him. so he went to her office. He knees before Tsunade and asks, "You wanted to see me?"

"First off Naruto...I heard from a towns person that Sasuke was seen. And i have also heard a few of the people in town are dead. Why did you let him escape?" She asked.

"Yes it all is true," he said looking down. "Lady Tsunade you know how I felt about him...and for some reason he would not fight me." as he looks at the floor an image of Sasuke passes before him in his mind.

Tsunade gave a sigh and shook her head. "In all honesty Naruto...if he truely cared for you, as you do for him, he would not have attacked our village." She said, looking down at her papers.

"I believe he didn't know I was here. next time I see him should I tell him thet Kakshi died?" he askes still on one knee

"Do you think that is wise Naruto? You must remember, Sasuke looked to Kakashi as a father. It might make his condition worse." She said, crossing her legs a little.

"It might...I'll tell him since I'm the one who ended up killing him." tears fall finaly. Kakashi went insane and naruto was the one ordered to kill him

Tsunade gave a small sigh and shook her head a little. "You keep telling me that you wished Sasuke was back with us instead of following Orochimaru's footsteps...yet you are willing to have Sasuke go insain over this, knowing that you will have to kill 'him' as well." She said.

He shakes his head, "I wont kill him...he'll kill me before I get the chance to even blink," he laughs a little at his words.

Tsunade shook her head a little bit. "I do hope not." She said. "That will be all.." She said and went back to her papers. "If you wish to know where Sasuke is, he is in the eastern part of the forest...the old abandoned training grounds." She said.

"May i go now?" he asked and tears hit his eyes again. "Thank you," he vanishes and apears about a yard from Sasuke. 'Sasuke before you do anything I need to tell you something"

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I know it's short but i wanted people to wait to get Sasuke's reaction till i see how you like this one

Naruto: He's not going to kill me is he?

A/N: You'll just have to wait and see

Sasuke: -Evil laugh-

Naruto: -wides eyes- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -runs-

A/N: -laugha- Please Review and I'll put the next one up.


	3. The Truth

He looks out at the woods, "Kakashi is...dead." he said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Sasuke's entire body seemed to tense up from those three small words. His hands, that were previously infront of him, out of sight, were now at his sides, clenched into fists. In his right hand, was Naruto's old headband that nAruto threw in the lake when he got mad.

He doesn't look at him but says, "Do you wish to know who killed him?" He swallowed hard knowing that he had just hurt Sasuke beond anything. He also knew that as soon as he told him who killed Kakashi that he'd snap and kill him.

Sasuke's hands were trembling by that point, but he needed to remain calm, he would rather die then to harm Naruto, but he wanted to know. "Tell me." He said, his voice dark and trembling.

Naruto let his head fall and tears started to fall as well. In a shaking voice he said, "It was me....I ended up killing Kakashi." His body was trembling as he waited for Sasuke to respond and most likely kill him.

Little did Naruto know, but Tsunade had followed him, keeping her chakra hidden from Naruto's senses as she watched, keeping on gaurd. When she saw Sasuke lung toward Naruto with those dark red eyes he had when he got to the brink of blind rage, she lunged out and jumped infront of Naruto and the blade of her sword slammed into Sasuke's stomach when Sasuke got close enough, Sasuke's face turned black, a trail of blood spilling over the corner of his mouth. Then, a soft, weak smile formed on his face as his body leaned against the blade. "T-thank you.....Tsuna....de..." He whispered.

In shock Naruto turned and saw what happened. "NO!!!! SASUKE!!!!!!" he ran over to him pushing Tsunade out of the way. tears fall from his eyes as he grabs sasuke.

Sasuke leaned against Naruto limply, holding his bleeding stomach with one hand, and that smile never leaving his face. His eyes turned back to the slightly lighter shade that they used to be. "H-hey...Dobe..."

He closes his eyes and heals Sasuke with his chakra giving almost all he had to him before colapsing next to him.

Sasuke had fallen unconcious as well from the rapidly draining blood. Tsunade gave a sigh and walked over to them and picked Naruto up first and brought him back to the village to the infirmary, then went back and got Sasuke, but put him in a different room, knowing that even though Naruto had healed him, Sasuke might wake up the same person so they needed to analyze him. The doctors put him in a tube (A/N: those water tube things like the one Wolverine was in in X-Men) and attached and oxygen mask and a few needles to keep tabs on the brain activing and stuff.

He sleeps trying to regain his energy/chakra. he hoped he had saved him. when he woke he saw tsunade. "Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked over to him and gave a small sigh and walked over to him. "You know Naruto...what you did was utter stupidity..." She whispered, then looked back down to Sasuke's charts, frowning a little.

"Why did he not attack? Why did you stab him?" he asked then looked around. "Where is he?"

"He was going to attack Naruto....that is why i intervined...And Sasuke seems to be in a coma now. His brain waves are showing a great ammount of activity. The doctors think that his original self, along with the evil self are fighting for control..." She said.

He situp in pain but doesn't show it. "I want to see him..." he gets up and stands before her

She gave a sigh and shook her head for a moment and then turned and walked out, leading the way toward Sasuke's room, opening the door.

He fallows her and walks into the room gasping at what he saw. he falls to his knees crying, "I'm so sorry Sasuke...I did this to you."

At the sound of Naruto's voice, the brainwaves seemed to sky rocket on the charts, the room filling with the machines loud beeping with each wave of brain activity.

He looks up and wonders what Sasuke was thinking about... 'he must hate me...you should have let him kill me Tsunade"

She went over to the charts and looked over them for a moment. "Naruto...keep trying to talk to him..." She said, looking up to Sasuke's body.

"Tsunade, will he be ok? Sasuke Im sorry I did this to you." he walks over to where sasuke was.

The brainwaves seemed to quicken when Naruto spoke again, his hand twitching slightly. "I...I don't believe it..." Tsunade whispered to herself. "Naruto keep going." She said.

He places his hand on the glass. "Kakashi loved you like a son, Sasuke. he went insane from loosing you. I had to do what I was ordered to do. Sasuke don't die please...I don't think I can live without you anymore,' he said forgeting Tsunade was there

Tsunade looked to Naruto and gave a small sigh, then looked to Sasuke when his eyes opened slightly. "Naruto..look." Tsunade said.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Zane: Hey Every one yeah I know another cliffy but hey its my story

Naruto: Hey What do I see?

Sasuke: I'M IN A WHAT!!!!!!??????

Tsunade: It's to heal you faster...-nervice look-

Sasuke: -sighs- Fine

Naruto: Well we hope you liked it!!!

Sasuke: Review Or You'll be Next!!!!!!

Zane: Calm down Sasuke! Well Please R/R

All: -Bows- Have a good day!


	4. Reunion

He looked up with tears in his eyes and saw Sasukes eyes open slightly. He whispers so that Tsunade couldn't hear, "I love you Sasuke..."

Sasuke's eyes shifted to look at Naruto, a soft smile forming on his lips as he mouthed the familiar word. "Dobe..." The doctor ran over and drained the tube and wrapped a towel around Sasuke.

Next thing he knew he colapsed to the floor out cold.

Tsunade gasped and ran over to Naruto and shook him a little. "Naruto wake up!" She called. Sasuke moved over to him, and pulled Naruto's head in his lap to support it. He placed his hand on Naruto's head and shut his eyes for a moment.

Inside Naruto he was talking to Kyuubi. 'Kyuubi?' _Yes Kit? _'Did I just say that?' _I'm afdaid you did. _'Oh...' Then about five minutes later he woke up..."Sasuke...?"

"Dobe...its a sign of weakness to faint like a girl...I would expect that from Sakura." He said with one of his old sighs.

"Ha ha, I didn't faint...my chakra is still low" He smiles up at him and sighs a happy sigh.

He smiled and looked up to Tsunade. "What is my punishment for my crime?.." He asked. Tsunade gave a sigh and crossed her arms. "I do understand that it wasnt fully your fault Sasuke...but i still must punish you...and i think a suitable punishment...i will not allow you any company from anyone." She said, looking to naruto, then to sasuke. "For a week." She said.

He sits up and looks at her. "Tsunade?" he looked down. "You said you had a mission for me?"

"Yes. You are to go to the village to the east and retrieve a medicine for the elders." Shesaid.

He nods..."How long will this take?"

"Well, depending on how many times you stop to eat, between a week to a week and a half." She said, looking down at her papaers again.

He looks back at Sasuke and then to Tsunade and smiles knowing what she was doing. He nods and says, "When do i leave?"

"Today." She said. Sasuke gave a small sigh and looked away, a gruff look on his face.

"Right, Can I have a minute with sasuke...alone before I go?"

"Of course." She said, then motioned everyone to leave. Once they were gone, Sasuke lookded over to him.

"I wanted to tell you that...I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't worry about ti...honestly...if it...werent for you...i would still be in Orochimaru's foot steps..."

He looks at Sasuke with a confused look. "What do you me if it wasn't for me? I don't get it..." he asked now he was back to his normal voice.

He gave a small sigh. "You really are hopeless to talk to..." He said with a laugh. " I mean, that if you had not done what you did...I would probably still be trying to kill you to put it in blunt words."

He laughs and gets up slowly. He looks into Sasuke's eyes and smiled that smile of his. "Sasuke, I was exspecting you to kill me. I had no clue that grandma fallowed me...haha," he said still smiling.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Zane: I know sorry it's so short....don't hurt me -hides from mad fans-

Sasuke: Naruto wanted me to kill him?

Naruto: -blushing a little- Yeah...what better way yo die then at the hands of someone you love?

Sasuke: -kisses the blushing Naruto's cheak-

Zane: Well that's it for now...Please Review...and DON'T HURT ME.....AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! -cowers-

Tsunade: Wow well see you next time Ppl!


	5. Pain

He gave a slight smile, the looked down for a moment and stood, looking up when he did, but when he stood, their lips collided for a moment. Sasuke blushed and stumbled back for a moment, that was the second time in his life he had axidentally kissed naruto.

Naruto froze for a sec but next thing he knew before Sasuke could even respond he had him pinned to the wall with his lips once more over the others. Im his mind he was thinking that this was wrong but his body was saying that this was so right.

He blushed a little darker and kissed the other back, his own mind telling him this wasnt really right, but his body wanted more. He shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around naruto's shoulders.

He pulled away needing air and looked into Sasuke's eyes once more. Breathing hard he knew what he would do to the other as soon as he got back. He smiled that stupid grin of his and said,"You ok?"

He blushed a little darker and turned his head away momentarily. "O-of course i'm alright...." He said, looking back up to the other once more. He had never blushed this much in his entire life, and now he couldn't stop the blush that covered his entire face.

Naruto laughed and backed away slowly. "Well i need to get to that mission...see you in a week?"

He frowned a little and thought about asking the other to stay, but he always hated to show any sign of weakness. He bit his lip to stop from saying anything, and he gave a short nod.

"Don't worry I'll come back..." he said then leaned in and placed a kiss on the other's noes. Kyuubi was laughing up a storm in Naruto's mind. 'Kit you really know how to get to him don't you?' Kyuubi asked in his mind. Naruto just laughed

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yeah, whatever." He said with a shrug, then turned and walked toward the door, thinking back on old memories.

Naruto smiled and when to Tsunada's place to get the mission

Sasuke went into the room he was given and saw all of his own things. He also saw some clothes and he gave a small sigh and slipped on new pants and a new shirt, and pulled his hair up off of his neck.

"Tsunade-sama? What's the mission you have for me?"

"Actually. All I need you to do is to go get the medicine for the elders. If you run fast enough, and dont at to much, you should be back in about 3 to 4 days." She said.

He sighs and nods. "Right...I'll go get it. Am I to go alone?" he asked even though he was never alone

"Yes, unless you wish to take Sasuke with you so he gets the hang of missions again." She said, shrugging a little.

He looks up at her in shock, "I thought he was under house arrest for the next week."

She gave another small shrug. "I figured that since he just came back, he can go easy...that and, for all the hokage knows, he was punished." She said.

He laughs and nods, "I'll go and get him then if you don't mind."

She gave a small nod and then continued doing the work she needed to finish by that night.

"Thanks Grandma!" he yells and runs out. going to Sasukes place. as soon as he gets there he bangs on the door hard.

Sasuke had descided to take a nap, and he had just fallen asleep. When he heard the loud banging on the door, he jumped and looked around quickly, then frowned and slowly got up and opened the door, giving a small yawn. "What is it dobe?" He asked.

"You want to come with me?" he asked almost bouncing off the walls. he was so happy he could...well he would do that but he'd wait a bit before he did.

He blinked tiredly and yawned a little more. "Ngh...Can't it wait until i get a little more sleep?" He asked, his eyes drooping a little and he leaned forward, his forehead resting on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled and picked him up. he put him on his back. 'I'll carry you so you can sleep," he says as he closes the door behind them

Sasuke had already fallen asleep, his head rested on the others shoulder, and his soft breath brushing over the others neck, his arms hanging limply over the others shoulders.

Naruto started to run. It was nearly mid-day when he stopped to rest. he plces Sasuke down by a tree and started a fire to heat up some water

After a few moments, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and gave a small yawn, looking around a bit. "Where are we?" He askde and pulled himself to stand up.

Naruto looked at him. he then smiled and says, "We're about a forth of the way to where we need to go." He hands him a rice ball since he knew that Sasuke hated Roman.

He took the rice ball and leaned against the tree and took a bite. After he finished chewing, he looked to the other. "I do hope you brought my weapons..." He said, and finished the rice ball.

He laughs and taps the swords on his back and the Kunai pouch. "I'm not that dumb, Teme."

"You sure?" He asked with a grin and crossed his arms a little. He always remembered naruto forgetting thinks and always said he wasn't dumb. "You still seem pretty dumb to me dobe, because you forgot a second pair of clothing." He said.

He laughs and pulls a bag out with both his and Sasuke's close in to. "No I didn't"

"Hmph..." He turnd his head away and rubbed his head, walking to the lake nearby. "Your still a dobe...now i am going to take a bath...keep watch." He said.

He chuckled to himself and nodded. He wasn't going to ruin this. He had after all just gotten Sasuke back. He was sad about one this though...his dreams of becoming Hokage where at the least on hold for now.

Sasuke removed his clothing and hung them on the nearby tree branch and moved into the water, shutting his eyes a little, and thankful that the water was warm tonight.

Naruto stood watch with his back to Sasuke. He took off his shirt to reviel slash mark scars all over his back

Sasuke looked back at Naruto for a moment, his eyes traveling along the scars, blushing softly, then looked away and continued to clean himself off.

Naruto closed his eyes remebering what happened.

FLASHBACK:

Naruto was just outside Orochimaru's place. He had been tracking him for three years now. as he walked in he was ambushed by the whole place and tied up. Orochimaru himself was sitting at the head of a long table, "WHERE IS SASUKE!!!" he yells then he is slaped across the face with something sharp

"Speak only when spoken to you pathetic brat!" one of the men say calmly. Naruto shows no emotion at all, not even pain. "bring him here," Orochimaru comanded. Next thing he knew he was tied to a bed being slised up...

END FLASHBACK

By the end of the flashback, Sasuke had finished washing up, and was already out of the water. He walked over to the tree where his clothes hung, which was about 10 feet away from naruto. He took a towel down that he always had with his clothing, and dried his hair.

Naruto fell to his knees as the flashback ended. he was breathing hard knowing what that monster had done to him and wondering how bad it was for sasuke

He saw Naruto fall to his knees, and he thought perhaps he was injured. He ran over, forgetting about getting dried off and getting his clothing yet. He knelt down beside the other and frowned. "Naruto are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on the others shoulder. Sasuke had a few knife wounds on his sides, a few permanent whip lashes on his back, and long, deep cut scars on his chest, and more on his legs.

Naruto saw them and closed his eyes hard and quickly. "I'm fine just go get dressed." his voice was a little wouldn't look at the other. he could feel tears coming even though he hadn't cried since the day Sasuke left

He frowned a little more and took ahold of Naruto's hands and looked at his face. "Come on Naruto...I know your stronger then this...dont cry.." He said, biting his lip a little more.

Naruto wanted to stay close to Sasuke but he knew he had to push him away so he did. "Look I'm fine Uchiha! Go get dressed!" he got up and grabbed his shirt. Putting it on he walked back to the fire...'What did I just do?' he asked himself.

Sasuke frowned a little at the others reactions, but then the frown turned into a sneer. "Fine...i wont try to help him anymore." He said to himself and got dressed. After a few moments, Sasuke walked back to the camp and grabbed his things, strapping them on.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Zane: Well thats another Chapter down

Sasuke: Naruto yelled at me?????? -tear tear-

Naruto: I had to Teme.

Naruto/Sasuke: -Ague with eachother-

Zane: While those two fight would you please Review. and I'll have the next Chapter up asap.


	6. Revenge

Naruto was no where to be seen just a note was left behind. the note read: _Sasuke, I'm sorry for what i did it was just...I can't tell you just yet. I'll be back in about an hour please stay here. If you don't though I understand. I've hurt you so much. I'll be back soon. ~Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuk crumbled up the note, and realized why Naruto's scars looked familiar. He growled and ran off toward Orochimaru's place and put on his normal dull tone to get past the other guys.

Orochimaru waits in the main room at the end of the hall. he had gotten word that Sasuke was back. He sits back in his seat with a smirk on his face

Sasuke walked through the doors and shut them behind him. When they were finally alone, he just kept his back to the other and kept his eyes shut.

"Saskuke-kun you've returned? Why are you back?" he asks with a glare

He turned to the other and pulled his sword out of its sheath and pointed it at him. "You will surely die for what you have done to Naruto Uzamaki.

"That little...well I was hoping not to have to kill you but..." he snaps his fingers and gards suround Sasuke.

Sasuke growled and took a stance, and from the teaching Orochimaru gave him, he was able to easily kill the gaurds.

"You have gotten better..." he says getting up ready to fight. Meanwhile Naruto returns to the camp to find Sasuke gone. "I guess Its the least i desserve after all i've been a real Jack ass to him..." he sighs and sits down.

Sasuke grew more angered now, and he lurched toward Orochimaru, blinded by his rage and hatred toward the snake like man infront of him.

He dogged easly, "Temper Sasuke-kun. you'll never win that way!" back at the camp Naruto stared to get depressed and feeling as if he wanted to die.

There was a note laying on the ground beside the tree that Sasuke had slept by. Sasuke growled and lunged at him again.

Naruto saw the note and picked it up. Orochimaru dogged aagin

_Naruto...i have gone to see Orochimaru...i am ending this one way or another. If you come after me, i will give up and let him kill me._ and it was signed by Sasuke. He jumped in the air and forced his blade down swiftly.

Naruto wanted so bad to go and stop them but he knew if he went not only would Kakashi's death be his falt but Sasuke's as well. he forced himself to stay where he was but he couldnt help but star to cry. Orochimaru slashed at Sasuke just missing his neck

The blade had only grazed his shoulder and he landed on his feet, giving a sharp growl. "I will kill you, you bastard!!!" He shouted and lunged at him again, this time, head on, not even bothering to miss the other mans blade, only wanting to get his own blade through the others chest.

He stepped out of the way and vanished. He appied next to Naruto and Grabbed him taking him back and standing behind Sasuke

Sasuke turned around and his eyes filled with fear and he froze in place. "Put him down!!" He snapped.

Naruto looked at them both as he slowly took out one of his Kunais ready to stab Orochimaru. Orochimaru held his blade to Naruto's neck

Sasuke saw Naruto pull out his Kunai's and he shook his head. He threw his own Kunai's and forced them out of Naruto's hands. He looked back to Orochimaru, tears filling his eyes. "Orochimaru please....i will do anything you want...just...just dont hurt him anymore...please..." He said, falling to his knees and dropping his sword.

Orochimaru smirked and lowered his blade. Naruto grabbed his hand which was now bleeding and looked ant Sasuke. he then muttered so that only Orochimaru could hear, "Kill me!" Orochimaru looked at them and rased his blade having it go right through Naruto's chest. While the real Naruto watches from the rafters.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, tears filling his eyes. He stared at Orochimaru with complete hatred, but now, he had nothing to live for. He knelt down once again and shut his now dull eyes.'

Next thing he knew Orochimaru had 6 Kunai's sticking out of him. 2 in the head and 4 in the cheast. He fell to the ground Dead and the Naruto lying there vanished as the real one jumped and landed infrount of Sasuke

Sasuke stared up at Naruto now, pure anger in his eyes, but he did not lash out. He simply stood up and stared into the others eyes. "Go home Uzamaki..." He said in a dark, dull tone, then turned and walked toward the door.

"As you wish..." he says and vanishes to the village the finish the mission then home. he arives back in Tsunade's office the next day with the meds

Tsunade looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. "Where is Sasuke?" She asked, looking back down to her work.

"I don't know...nor do I care any longer," he says while on one knee with his head down.

She gave a sigh. "Naruto...I have another mission for you." She said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" His heart was in so much pain but he didnt show it at all

"Go find Sasuke, and make up with him. Because one, i know you are only acting like this because you probably did somethign stupid that hurt him, now go."

"I can not do this one Tsunade. I want to but i can't...I killed someone today."

"Yes, I know. Sasuke came and told me. And that is a life that could not have been saved, now go."

"Tsunade...here..." he takes off his head gard and places it on her desk. "I am no longer a Ninja nor will I try to become Hokage any longer. please leave me be and don't try to find me..." He vanishes

When he arrived at his destination, Sasuke was standing right infront of him and he took ahold of Naruto's wrist. "Naruto...stop this foolishness...i am only angry at you because i seriously thought he killed you...i was ready to give my life to be.." He stopped and turned his head away, letting go of the others wrist. "With you..."

*******************************************************************************************************************

Zane: Dun dun dun....ha ha so thats it for now.

Naruto: keep reading and reviewing -hugs Sasuke-

Sasuke: -gets hugged-

All: LATER!!!!!


	7. Come to me

WARNING: Lemon/Yaoi Sex here...don't like then don't read!!!! You are warned!!!

*******************************************************************************************************************

He looks at him his eye glowing red. Kyuubi was out not Naruto. "Leave the boy alone, Uchiha." He growled and pushed past him

He grabbed the others wrist again, a hurt look on his face. He was tired of hiding his feelings now. "Fine...but if i am to be without Naruto...then you might as well kill me where i stand.." He said.

He looks away and says, "Look do you want to know why he's pushing you away?"

"No, I dont." He said, letting go of his wrist. "All i know...is if he pushes me away...it will hurt worse then anything...but if that is...what he truely wants...then i will..."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes...you are Kyuubi correct?" He asked.

"Yes, and Kit here is my "new" home. I am the Nine Tailed fox. Kit doesn't want to hurt you but he knows he will no matter what he does. he wants you, to be with you but he forces himself to not just gave up his dreams and who he is so he could save you."

He gave a sigh and shook his head. "I would rather be hurt by him...then anyone else...." He said, tears filling his eyes for a moment. He cleared his throat and brushed the tears away. "Just...t-tell him...i love him." He said and then turned and walked.

As Sasuke turns Naruto comes back out and whispers, "I love you too, Sasuke...but i must stay away from you and you from me...I'll just get you killed." he turns and walks to the woods crying quietly to himself.

"Please Naruto...wait.." Sasuke said, and shut his eyes tight, clenching his fists. "Damn it naruto!! Sometiems i really hate you...but only because you are the only one that...makes me feel like this...week and completely at your control." He said, punching the tree he stood by.

Naruto keeps walking away crying even harder and falls to his knees unable to see anylonger as his body start to shake. "How can you care about a monster like me?" he asks

He appeared behind him and knelt down. "Because the fact that when i am in the same room as you...you are the only person i see...and even if your not there...i cannot get you out of my mind.." He said.

He keeps crying and the shaking continues as well. "I'm nothing but a freak...a monster, I don't deserve to be with anyone..."

Sasuke gave a small sigh and leaned back against a tree. "Naruto...i can be a monster too at times...." He said. "But...if this is what you wish...if you really want me to go........i will..." He said.

The tears stopped and he said, "What I want I can't have...Sasuke...they want you to be the next Hokage."

"And I dont want to be Hokage...." He said, shutting his eyes to stop the tears forming, and to stop his heard from pounding.

"Why Sasuke?" he asked looking back at him.

"Because i always wanted you to become Hokage...I even told Tsunade today, to tell them to give the Hokage title to you." He said.

"They wont...Not as long as I have the Nine Tail Fox in me." he said with a sad smile on his face. he moved over to Sasuke and placed a hand on his knee

He gave a soft frown and looked up at Naruto. "I will persuade them...." He said. He did not want to verbalize his words, but he would do anything to keep naruto there.

"It's ok Sasuke...I'm not leaving I'm just no longer a ninja." he smiled softly and kissed his cheak

He shook his head and turned his head away, looking into the others eyes. "You do not understand as always....i still want you to be a ninja...and...if...you want me... then...well...i'm here." He said, hiding a faint blush.

"It's safer to be with me if im not a ninja. Sasuke...I do want you more then I even wanted to be Hokage." He then captures Sasuke's lips with his own, shutting the Teme up before he could say anything.

He opened his mouth to tell the other that he was an idiot, all words seemed to erase out of his mind the second the other's lips pressed against his own and a faint blush formed.

He licked the others lips wanting to enter as he kissed kim with more passion

He gave a slightly deeper blush and closed his eyes, slowly parting his lips for the other, his heart beating at a slightly faster rate and his head spinning a little.

He slipped his toung into the others mouth and exsplored. he then pushes Sasuke to the ground and rubs up his leg a little and Sasuke feels him hetting harder

His face turn red tenfold and he gave a soft, almsot inaudible noise and wrapped his arms around the other, allowing his tongue to battle aginst the others.

Nakuto broke the kiss pinning the other to the ground still rubbing against him. He leans down and starts to kiss the other's neck.

He gave a soft groan and tilted his head back a little, his arms wrapping a little tighter around Naruto's neck. He lifted his leg a little so it rubbed against the other.

He stops for a minute and whispers, "My house...now!" well it was more or a growle then a whisper.

He shut his eyes and gave a small nod and vanished, appearing at Naruto's house in the room. He looked around a little and waited for the other.

Naruto can in from the shower with only a towle on..."what took you so long?"

He narrowed his eyes a little and crossed his arms. "Dont be so cocky." He said.

He laughs and lets the towle fall, "me cocky? never."

He gave a dark blush once the other dropped his towel and averted his eyes for a moment, then looked back , but looked at the others eyes. "Always."

He laugh as he gets harder looking at the man before him

He blushed even more and bit his lip a little, shifting. "So why did you wish to come here?"

He walks over to him and whispers in his ear, "to make you truly mine..." his hot breath runs over the others neck and arm

He gave a darker blush then he had before, and let out a soft breath when he felt the others breath run over him, his eyes closing halfway.

Next thing Sasuke knew he was stripped and on the bed with Naruto on top of him kisses his neck wildly.

He would have given a gasp from the others quick movement, but only a groan escaped in its place, his head tilting back a little.

He bit a little into his neck watching him closely

He sucked in a soft breath and his head turned to the side a little, his cheeks a little flushed and his heart picking up in pace.

He starts to kiss down his body slowly

His muscles gave soft twitches with each kiss that was placed, and he felt like his head was beginning to spin.

He looks down and smiles

He panted softly and looked up at him, blushing a little.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

He blushed a little and bit his lip, averting his eyes. "Its...more of a need....and...i...i need you...i-in me.." He said, shutting his eyes, his blush darkening. He had never once in his life, felt so weak, and never in his life had he even told anyone what he wanted and/or needed.

He smiles and kissed him gently. He got up to get a small bottle. He placed some of the warm liqued on his fingers and gently massaged Sasuke's opening.

He blushed a little and bit his lip, his head turning to the side again. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him. "P-please i...dont even care about the pain...i have..had worse.."

"I refuse to hurt you more then we have to, Sasuke. I want you to enjoy this," he says as he works two fingers in now

He streches the other and readies him so he may enter.

It did hurt a little at first, but it soon got better and he gave a small groan and bit his lip a little, afraid that someone might hear.

Slowly Naruto enters him and says,"are you ok? by the way no one will here you...no one lives in this part of town cuz of me."

He only gave a small wince, but it really did not hurt that bad. He licked his lips and swallowed back the remnants of pain and gave a nod. "And yes...i am fine..."

He moves in slowly so that he it all the way in. "tell me if i hurt you," he says in a whisper

He had his eyes shut, and his fingers were gripping the sheets a little. "Only a little bit..." He said and took a slow, deep breath.

When he was all the way in he paused so he wouldn't cum right away

*******************************************************************************************************************

Zane: Dun dun dun...cliffy!!!!!

Naruto/Sasuke: WHAT DONT STOP THERE!!!

Zane: Have to sorry. review please

All: LATER!!!!


	8. The end?

Sasuke took this chance to allow the pain to fully die down while he still had the chance, shifting a little to get more comfortable.

Naruto looked down at him and smiled that stupid smile of his. "You ok, Teme?"

He gave a slight sigh and looked up at him with a half grin. "Aren't i always dobe?" He asked.

He places a hand gently on the other's cheek and laughed. "No not always..." he says laughing a bit.

He growled and turned his head the other way, blushing a little more. "Will you just shut it?..." He asked i a slightly bashful tone, averting his eyes to look the opposite direction.

Naruto took the opertunity to kiss his neck again. He wanted to more but didn't yet.

He gave a soft gasp and bit his lip, slowly shutting his eyes. He was starting to get a little anxious, but he didnt speak, he just lifted his hips up a little.

Naruto got the hint and started moving out slowly and back in

He gave a small gasp when he felt the other move and a soft, small moan escaped his throat.

Naruto smiles down at the one he was making his. at the sound of the moan he started to move a bit more, and a bit harder too.

He gave a slightly louder groan, his head turning to the side. He opened his eyes halfway and looked up at Naruto, wrapping his arms around the others neck as he leaned up and kissed him.

He kisses him back harder then before and with much more passion. He placed one hand around the other's waist and snaked his other to help him get off too.

He gave another groan and arched his back a little, biting his lip a bit, his eyes slowly shutting.

His hand moves in time with each thrust in and out as he starts to slowly speed up. "You still ok, Teme?" he asks. He didn't want to hurt him to bad.

He panted a little and looked back at him with a smile, a blush covering his cheeks and nose. "Y-yes...i am fine...it does hurt anymore..."

He smiles the the news and starts moving faster and harder still.

He sucked in a beath and his back arched once again, gripping the sheets under him, the blush growing a little darker.

He started to move as hard and fast as he could now. his hand moving just as fast. He was panting and getting close to his climax.

He gave a louder groan, his back arching more and he shut his eyes tighter, his muscles trembling. "N-naruto...i...i'm..about to...cum.." He said, his blush darkening a little more.

The blonde leans down and whispers in his ear, "Then cum and so will I..."

He panted a little more and tilted his head down a bit, after a moment, he sucked in a sharp breath, a loud groan escaping his throat as he hit his climax, his seed spilling out onto the sheets. With that, naruto's name left sasuke's lips with a groan.

As soon as he heard his name he started to cum deep inside sasuke hard and fast. As soon as he was done he helod his trembaling arms on either of his raven beauty so as not to fall on him. "Wow..." he breathed. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could barly think.

Sasuke fell flat against the bed, breathing heavily, his chest raising and falling quickly with each breath.

Naruto slowly got off the man he just clamed an lied down next to him. he pulled him close and rapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

He relaxed after a while and curled up next to him, slowly closing his eyes and letting sleep slowly take him.

Naruto watchs as he fall asleep slowly falling into slumber himself.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Zane: -eyes bugged out- wow that was alot

Naruto: -yawn- That was fun wasn't it Sasuke?

Sasuke:-Talking in sleep- Yeah...zZzZzZzZzZz

Zane: -Laughs- go to sleep and i'll update asap. Please review!!!!

Naruto: o.k. -cuddles Sasuke and passes out-


	9. Important notice READ

Sorry i have yet to update this story for a long time. i will update it tomarrow. i hope you all will still read it


End file.
